project_matterthieffandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction to the Matterhaze
by an unknown Everywhere Man. Some fallacies and inaccuracies in this hobbyist's generalization. The Matterhaze ...is a massive, astronomically sized formation of rock, perforated by large cave systems that are filled for the most part with hazes. Thus the name, Matterhaze. Matter describes all the material of different textures and colors that makes up the solid cave walls, which sometimes bring forth regions of softer and more brittle rock as well as nearly impenetrable one. The haze fills the gigantic chasms, cave systems and tunnels. The caves also house separated bodies of solid, such as planets, planetoids, as well as nebulae and stars. These cavities can be less than a finger wide or as large as to be able to hold multiple planet formations. Sometimes, due to their size, they appear pitch black, with no end in sight. A large percentage of the caves is also filled with clear, breathable air, though definitely not all. 'Massive' really does live up to its meaning in the Matterhaze, as nobody has ever ventured as far as the true end of it. The majority remains uncharted, even when one were to combine all maps available from all cultures and factions. It is speculated by numerous adventurers that the ratio of solid to haze lies at exactly one to one, meaning that there is as much haze as there is solid. About Magic and Higher Beings Supernatural things in the Matterhaze are, in a very subtle way, omnipresent. People put great value into the refinement of the soul and the focus on trusting one’s intuition rather than logic and science purely, for this reason. For many, this is a great conflict in their lives that can lead to much frustration. Though, It has been proven over the years that pursuing one’s inner and true urges can lead to enlightenment and happiness unthought of. Not just that, but also the fact that it is almost a requirement to become a sailor of the vast hazes - without intuition, one would be completely lost, stranded or dead within a matter of hours. Being able to trust one’s true emotions is the most important thing in this world, especially since the Devourers have tried to rob it from us so many millennia ago. It is said that there is a bit of magic in everything; every single rock, tree, cloud, every sun and nebula. Certain objects can, through complex circumstances, gain a heavy symbolic power that can carry a plethora of effects. Certain people can, through the power of the mind alone, gain knowledge or set processes into motion, like telepathy, time travel and rebirth. Many say that it is because our world lies on the border to the world of purely spiritual, non-materialistic, beings. There have always been stories of other sentient and intelligent beings within the Matterhaze, aside from our non-human co-inhabitants. Some describing them as invisible angels that live among humans and can take their form. Those beings tend to be very shy and cautious when approaching humans and the other inhabitants of the Matterhaze. About Science And Culture When humans first arrived in this world, they could almost immediately tell a change in the ways that their thoughts meandered - it all seemed to be freed from immense negativity and unhealthy compulsion. In their stead, came a burst of enlightenment that allowed humanity to get back on its feet again. Of course, most civilizations of the Matterhaze wouldn’t be where they are nowadays, weren’t it for scientific progress. Building most of their inventions on the foundations of our forefathers and the new materials that the Matterhaze provides, massive advancements have been made over time. Humans built haze vessels, from small one-pilot interceptors to gigantic battlecruisers and stations that can house thousands of individuals. Cities that rival those of humanity’s old home have grown in many places, growing even bigger factions around them with vastly different cultures, technologies, religions and philosophies. Concerning Habitation Throughout the Matterhaze, one may occasionally find valleys on the rocky walls, that have a tolerable groundward force and habitable air compositions about them - called Habitable Valleys. They are embedded into the solid matter, in function and appearance quite like a planet, though as if stretched out like a plateau – not round – like a painting on a wall. They are thus, a sort of companion to Planets – round formations, which are disconnected from the solid rock of the Matterhaze, and consist of solid matter or haze. To be habitable, the planet has to fulfill three main requirements: To consist of solid matter, to have a tolerable groundward force and lastly, have a breathable air about it. Travelling the Hazes It was our ancient forefathers that, many thousand years ago, arrived in this world via their rumored vessels (one of which has been preserved by the Haletians). Over many years, those very designs have been modified, replicated and improved upon to better suit the circumstances of the Matterhaze, including new engine concepts, materials used for construction, instruments for navigation and communication and last but not least, means of attack self defence and protection from the Matterhaze’s environments. If piloting an entire ship is not of your liking, one can always consider the option to go by foot or mounted animal, as there exist certain pathways along the surface of the Matterhaze’s walls, connecting Valleys and other places of interest. It should be noted that those paths can often take weeks to travel. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lore Articles